Pokemon Journey's
by CCRLS
Summary: Red, Leaf, Blue and Yellow were chosen by Professor Oak to go on there Pokemon Journey! Lot's of things will happen to them they will learn lesson's along the way... (Rated T for Language and some Content. I'm pretty sure no Lemon 81) (Adventure/Friendship... For now :)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my first story so excuse me for any mistakes and enjoy. I appreciate reviews!**_

_Pallet Town... A quiet place. Nothing ever happened there it was a peaceful. It's population was the lowest in all of Kanto. Although that changed when 4 teenagers were chosen to go on a long journey... A Pokemon Journey._

_PROULOUGE – A Daily Routine Coming to an End_

_Red, A 13 year old boy he is a silent type but shows lots of dedication and is a trustworthy companion. Leaf, A 13 year old girl who is very curious and loves adventures. Blue, Another 13 year old who at times is a jerk but always comes through... even if it takes years. Yellow, 12 years old well 12 and a half. A slow yet very energized girl. _

_**RED'S P.O.V (Point of View)**_

_I got up from my bed. Yesterday Professor Oak chose me to go on a Pokemon Journey... Why? Why me? What's so special that made him choose me? It just confused me but I went for it. I started getting dressed to go to the lab and pick out a Pokemon. But the question kept roaming in my head... Why?_

_**Leaf's P.O.V**_

_Today is the start of my Pokemon Journey! I never thought the Professor would choose ME out of all people. I never questioned it I was too excited. Although one question did come to mind... WHICH ONE DO I CHOOOOOOSE! _

_**Blue's P.O.V**_

_So the Professor chose me huh? Not surprised I am his grandson of course! I also know what Pokemon too choose it practically matches my name! Ah I can't wait to become the champion it's practically steps away!_

_**Narration**_

_The 3 stood there in front of the door... Although someone wasn't there..._

_**A/N: Well there was my trying of a fanfic... Bah it was bad isn't it AHHH Tell me in the review and I'll continue...**_


	2. Chapter 1 - It all Begins Now!

_**A/N: Alright so I admit I have no idea where I'm going with this story :) So continuing my horrible fan fiction here's Pokemon Journey's Chapter 1. Please Review!**_

_**CHAPTER 1- It all Begins Now!**_

_The 3 Teenagers stood there in front of the door. Blue was the first one to talk and cocky as always. "So I suppose you came to congratulate me" Blue said. Leaf looked confused while Red just scoffed."I was chosen to go on the Journey. And I think Red was too" Leaf said "Yep" Red simply said._

_**Blue's P.O.V**_

_WHAT... RED WHY RED HE SUCKS. THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY GRANDPA CHOSE HIM?! And Leaf well he he he I'm glad SHE is on this trip*Smirky Look*._

_**Narration**_

_Red had figured out EXACTLY what Blue was thinking when he was smirking."Look out for Blue" Red whispered to Leaf. Leaf just looked confused. Finally Professor Oak opened door and invited everyone in. "Hello everyone, Welcome to the Pokemon Lab. I suppose you all know enough information for you to choose your Pokemon?" The 3 just looked at each other. "Anyway the Pokemon are on my desk over there. Blue I want you to choose first". "Why of course grandfather."_

_**Red's POV**_

_Hmm Stuck up as always. Leaf was looking at me. "What did you mean about look out for Blue?" Leaf said to me referring to earlier. Well he's a... you know... A jerk... I said to her. "Red you don't tell me what to do. You're not my dad...". Don't say I didn't warn you..._

_**NARRATION**_

_Leaf scoffed. Professor Oak came back with Blue and a Pokeball with **SQUIRTLE** on it. "I got the best one" He smirked. Red you're next let's go. He silently got up and walked to the lab with Prof. Oak. "So Leaf which Pokemon are you getting" Blue had a Plan... "Well it depends on what Red gets. I mostly want a Bulbasaur, which I'm pretty sure I'm getting since Red will most likely get a Charmander." Blue about to ask Leaf out was interrupted when Red came out with a Pokeball that said **CHARMANDER**on it. Leaf jumped with joy as she knew she was next on getting a Pokemon, more excited knowing it's gonna be a Bulbasaur. Red and Blue were sitting on the couch. "You better stay away from Leaf she's all mine!" Blue nearly yelled at Red. Red scoffed, "What makes you think I want to go out with Leaf._ Even if I did I'd definitely treat her better than you would..." _Red whispered to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Blue definitely yelled. Leaf came out with a Pokeball that said **BULBASAUR**on it. "YAY!" They all were standing waiting to be dismissed from Oak. Oak gave a long lecture where having a Pokemon is a big responsibility and you gotta be careful, Pokemon can strike at any moment in Tall Grass. They all understood and were dismissed, Although there was a knock on the door. Oak opened and it was Yellow... _

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long I was busy all Saturday and then there was Super Bowl Sunday ( 49ers T-T) anyways here is the official CHAPTER 1. Please Review :) Also I going to do a BurningLeafShipping cause' it's my favorite Ship :) (Well most likely I'll make it work... somehow) **_


	3. Chapter 2 - Double Battles!

**_A/_****_N_**: Sorry for not posting for such a long time I've been extremely lazy anyway I present to you CHAPTER 2!

**CHAPTER 2 – Double Battles?!**

When the door was opened there was a young girl at the age of 12 wearing yellow jacket, Yellow Hat, tennis shoes, and a black skirt.

_ "Pant _sorry _pant _I'm late... I... Is..." Yellow trying to catch her breath. (Just who the heck is this girl Blue Thought?) (Oh god Yellow... Thought Leaf) (Red just stared at her). "Umm who are you young lady" Professor Oak asked. Yellow stood up straight "I am Yellow and I will catch Pokémon... As soon as I get one" Yellow said with a big smile on her face. "Well I hate to disappoint you but they were all taken by these young fellows" Professor Oak said disappointingly. "Aww... But, but" Yellow said very sadly. Yellow looked up and saw Leaf standing there. "LEAF WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yellow yelled at her "He umm getting a Pokémon..." Leaf responded sheepishly. "WAIT! Yellow I think I may have a Pokémon for you. I get the feeling you'll like it" Professor stated.

Yellow got very excited and the Professor led them to the Laboratory. Red was very impatient, Blue had an annoyed face and Leaf had a Sorry Face. "Alright here we are" There was the machine that delivered the Pokémon. Professor Oak pressed a button that opened up a hatch and revealed another Pokeball with the words **PIKACHU (IN-TRAINING)**** "**Uhh Professor why does it say In-Training" Leaf asked. "This is the reason I canceled the 4 Pokémon giveaway contest and changed it to 3 Pokémon" Professor went on to explain. "I DON'T CARE I WANT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Yellow yelled out.

(I don't know her but she's kind of annoying) Blue thought. (Well SHE'S excited) Red thought. "Well alright... but Good Luck!" Professor got the Pokeball and gave it to her. "YAY!" Yellow was very happy. "NOW CAN WE START OUR JOURNEY!?" Red was very impatient. "Uhh yes you can go on ahead...

Red ran out the door as soon as he said it. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE I WANNA BATTLE!" Blue yelled out the door, "Well Well Well, If you insist" Red walked back and accepted his battle. "If you guys are battling we are too" Leaf and Yellow insisted. "Are double battles even allowed?" Blue asked, "Well in some regions yes but… Well I'll allow it" Professor Oak stated and so Leaf got with Blue and Yellow got with Red and the battle started. Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Charmander and Squirtle stood in front of their trainers **[Bulbasaur=Leaf Charm****ander=Red Squirtle=Blue Pikachu=Yellow]**

"Bulbasaur use Tackle on Pikachu!" Bulbasaur hit the Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt at Bulbasaur" The Pikachu and conducted electricity and shot it at the Squirtle "I said Bulbasaur…" "Err Alright Squirtle use Tackle on Pikachu" Squirtle ran and tackled Pikachu and Pikachu fell over. "Charmander use scratch on Bulbasaur" Charmander ran over and scratched Bulbasaur with his sharp claws on the forehead and left a mark on him" 'Char!' "Way to go Charmander!" "Hm Tackle Charmander, Bulbasaur!" Charmander was at 10HP, Bulbasaur was at 9HP, Squirtle was at 8HP and Pikachu was at 11HP. "Charmander use…" "Red" Yellow whispered at Red "Attack Squirtle he's almost out" Red stuttered… "Alright then, Charmander use Scratch on Squirtle" Charmander ran over and scratched Squirtle on his shell. "IT WAS A CRITICAL!" Squirtle had fainted "Pikachu Thunderbolt at Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur nearly fainted with only 2HP left on him. "Bulbasaur Tackle Charmander Now" Charmander was hit by Bulbasaur and also nearly fainted with 3HP "Charmander Scratch Bulbasaur Now!" Charmander scratched Bulbasaur and he had fainted. "YES" Red and Yellow High-Fived, Blue and Leaf just stared in sadness. "Here I'll heal all your Pokémon let's go" Professor Oak healed they're Pokémon and let them go. "Good luck on your journey" Red ran to the beginning of Route 1, Blue was just walking there and Leaf and Yellow Walked together while talking and so There journey had finally begun…

**A/N: **People are getting the wrong idea. RED DOES NOT LIKE LEAF YET. Red just cares and doesn't want his friend to suffer like he did with his Mean-ness… Yeah he would do it for anyone Red doesn't like Leaf YET. I've already planned everything! Reviews accepted!


End file.
